This invention relates to novel quinolones and naphthyridones, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and methods of using them in the treatment of H. pylori.
Helicobacter pylori is a Gram-negative spiral bacterium discovered in 1982 which has been found to play a role in peptic ulcer disease and chronic type-B gastritis. The bacterium has also been linked to non-ulcer dyspepsia and gastric cancer. The eradication of the bacterium by antibiotic therapy has ben shown to cure peptic ulcers allowing sufferers thereof to discontinue chronic acid-lowering therapies. Effective eradication of H. pylori has to date involved the use of one or more broad spectrum antibiotics often combined with an acid lowering agent.